


Steps

by Sarisia (Rrrowr)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pining, five times fic, the family gets over it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Sarisia
Summary: Five moments between Kaidoh and Fuji.





	1. Double Take (or "Four Times Kaidoh Ignores Fuji and One Time He Doesn't")

1\. The First  
"You should think twice about this kind of commitment," Fuji remembers commenting to Kaidoh.

Kaidoh had been a first year then - hair mussed from a fight already and bandages across his jaw and cheek from the school nurse. It hadn't been possible to think of Kaidoh as exotic then. His eyes, more sharply angled than other Japanese, were like a snake's, yes, but the indignant stubbornness of a child had been in them.

"I don't have to, sempai," Kaidoh'd replied at the time - as respectful of Fuji's upperclassman ranking as he was dismissive of the advice. "I know what I want and that's to play tennis."

 

 

2\. The Second  
"You're sure you want to do this?" Fuji asked as he raised his racket.

Kaidoh's mouth lifted at one corner.

He'd grown up in the year since they'd first met. He was so much taller than when he'd first started playing and was now all long legs and lean waist below broad shoulders. That Fuji thought he was exotic now was perhaps due to being used to the pale whiteness of the American businessmen that his father worked with or the fact that every other member of their tennis team managed to maintain a light skin tone despite hours in the sun. However, Kaidoh took in the sun like a cat, basking in it and rejoicing in the heat and the brightness of it.

"I'm sure, sempai," Kaidoh said and his eyes opened toward Fuji through the glare of the sun.

"Wouldn't you rather think twice-"

"No, sempai." Waving aside Fuji's suggestion, Kaidoh stood his racket on one end. "Rough or smooth?"

 

 

3\. The Third  
"Fuji-sempai, can we talk?" Kaidoh gestured toward the space next to Fuji. A nod and Kaidoh was settling himself on the bench, one of his legs drawn up to his chest - defensive already. "I'd like some advice."

Finding himself on the verge of humor, Fuji smiled. "I'll see what I can do."

Kaidoh shrugged. "How should I tell my parents that I'm gay?"

Sputtering within, Fuji frowned. "You're gay?"

"Yes."

"You're certain?"

Kaidoh sighed at Fuji's raised brow. "Yes."

Fuji frowned. His brows furrowed. "And you're sure you want to tell them?"

And at Kaidoh's continued affirmation, Fuji thought of being the first son and family responsibilities and societal expectations and all sorts of other things that could go wrong. Disownings. Disillusionment. Crying mothers. Disappointed fathers. Things like this really needed to be looked at a second time!

"Kaidoh-kun, I really don't-"

Kaidoh stood as abruptly as he'd come without waiting to listen. "I see. Thank you, Fuji-sempai."

 

 

4\. The Fourth  
Fuji really wished that Kaidoh would start listening to him for once. Sure, tennis had worked out fine for Kaidoh. And he really hadn't done too badly in their game - considering - but whatever it was that had been said or done between Kaidoh and his parents had shown up in other areas of his life.

Kaidoh no longer brought homemade bentos, but could be found gathering food at the counter with the rest of the students. His uniform was just as clean and well kept as always, but it seemed to lack the same perfection that it used to when beneath his mother's touch. And as it had never happened before, Hazue started appearing outside the court fences - a silent observer to Kaidoh's after school activities, presumably encouraged to report back everything to their concerned father.

It was by sheer grace that Hazue didn't mirror their father's feelings. He grinned at his older brother and waggled his fingers every time they caught gazes. And when he wasn't playing, Kaidoh traded sly exchanges with his brother before approaching a second observer that Fuji hadn't noticed in his worry.

Fuji couldn't explain why there was a tightness in his chest suddenly - except that it had something to do with Kaidoh leaning on the chain link fence between him and the other boy, their fingers lacing through the gaps while they whispered to each other.

It was only after Fuji quietly suggested that Kaidoh think twice about what he did while under his brother's eye and after Kaidoh smiled and told him not to worry so much, that Fuji remembered that Hazue had turned his head away while Kaidoh and the boy had been talking.

After all, what Hazue didn't see, he couldn't tell.

 

 

5\. And Finally  
Fuji had well and truly given up trying to get Kaidoh to follow his advice. It was silly, really, being even the slightest bit upset at having an underclassman not follow his direction. What kind of upperclassman was he anyway? Of course, an organization as structured and team-oriented as theirs would be good for a kid that got into fights as often as Kaidoh had. Of course, losing to Fuji in a game would give Kaidoh the kind of challenge he needed to improve. And what kind of help was he capable of if he couldn't even support Kaidoh when he'd confessed to his parents?

"Fuji-sempai." Kaidoh frowned at him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Just fine," Fuji lied with a smile. "Is there something you wanted?"

"I wanted to tell you before anyone else," Kaidoh started, shifting slightly on his feet, "that I'm quitting tennis. My boyfriend says that all my practice is getting in the way of our relationship."

"Well that's ridiculous!" Fuji said, seized by a sudden anger. "He can't just tell you to quit tennis. It's your passion!"

Kaidoh pursed his lips. Thoughtful, Fuji supposed, as though the idea of arguing had never occurred to him. "Oh?" He stepped forward, fingers fidgeting around the strap of his gym bag. "What would you suggest?"

Fuji scowled. The answer was obvious: "Tell him, no, of course! And maybe even think twice about dating this guy if he's gonna ask that kind of thing from you. You should find someone that can appreciate how much work you put into our team and knows that you aren't just someone to be pushed around-"

"That settles it then," Kaidoh said, cutting into Fuji's tirade quietly. He looked flushed.

Fuji choked a little on what he was going to say. "It's just... no one should settle for those who love them under certain conditions."

"I suppose...," Kaidoh started haltingly. "You don't think I'd have better chances with someone on the team, do you?"

"It'd be a start," Fuji answered before realizing what a horrible idea that'd be - to see Kaidoh whispering and smiling and linking fingers with someone he knew. That kind of situation would be worse, he thought, than seeing Kaidoh doing that kind of thing with a stranger.

He thought of Kaidoh's soft smiles at Inui's antics and his stubborn attempts to meet Tezuka's goals with some success. Fuji remembered that Kaidoh and Momoshiro shared a certainly passionate rivalry. And Kikumaru, too, was allowed the rarity of invading Kaidoh's personal space - constantly throwing his arm around Kaidoh's shoulder without warning, getting in his face to goad him outside his shell. Though witnessing a conversation between Kaidoh and Kawamura was a luxury in and of itself, Fuji wondered if maybe Kaidoh fancied that sort of shyness - the only kind that was more severe than Kaidoh's own. Or if perhaps, Kaidoh's interests lay in Echizen, the one member of their team whose stubbornness knew as little bounds as Kaidoh's.

"I mean..." Fuji started. "Maybe you..." He stopped. What was the point of worrying when Kaidoh was bound to do whatever he wanted anyway? He sighed and tried to bear his resignation with a smile. "You should do whatever makes you happy, Kaidoh-kun."

Kaidoh grinned then - cheeks still red and his stance not quite its most certain. "Thank you, Fuji-sempai," he said and his grip on his gym bag tightened. "I'll follow your advice right away."

Surprised, Fuji's eyes opened fractionally. "What did you have in mind?"

"Asking someone out is all," Kaidoh said. "You'll find out tomorrow. I'm really hoping he says yes."

"Are you worried?"

"A little. He has a tendency to insist on second guessing everything," Kaidoh told him, cheeks darkening a little more. "Still, he's a very interesting as a person and I hope to get to know him better in the future. Right now, the only thing I'm absolutely certain about is that he's an excellent tennis player-"

 _Oh, god,_ Fuji thought with his heart sinking into immediate despair, _he's gonna ask Tezuka._

"-and he gives me the worst advice I've ever heard."

Fuji's eyes snapped open.


	2. To the Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidoh takes very seriously the steps he must take and plans accordingly. Plans don't always work out the way they're supposed to.

1\. Step One: The Warning  
Kaidoh knew perfectly well why he was feeling dissatisfied with his appearance this morning. Even with his hair neatly combed, his uniform freshly ironed, and his body still carrying the scent of his soap, he itched to get ready all over again just to see if he'd feel better after a second attempt. Despite that, he held himself still while his mother silently straightened his collar and pulled his sleeves tight while Hazue hovered in the doorway - a quiet, reassuring presence to Kaidoh's discomfort.  
  
"Thank you," Kaidoh murmured to his mother, wanting to express his gratitude for his mother's help when these last few weeks had been so tense. He ducked his head a little. "I'm grateful."  
  
Hozumi dusted off his shoulders. "Kaoru has grown up so much lately. I've been wanting to feel useful again."  
  
"It's not like you've lost me," Kaidoh said, voice dipping even lower than before in order to spare them all the exposure of the strain between them. "Hazue still needs you and I will too."  
  
"Yes, well..." Her mouth stretched thinly. "I've haven't been much good to you lately and I want-" Hozumi's fingers lifted his chin. "You know I've only ever wanted the best for you, right?"  
  
Kaidoh nodded, took a deep breath and: "Then you should know something. I'm gonna bring someone home with me today."  
  
  
2\. Step Two: The Preparation  
If his classmates noticed that he was not as attentive as usual, they made no mention of it. If they thought his behavior was strange or distracted, even though they would've been correct, he saw no concerned glances his way. His concentration was scattered, torn between the lecture, the enveloped confession tucked in his school bag, and his own tortuous thoughts  
  
 _"I'm gonna bring someone home with me today."_  
  
Though he'd said the words with confidence then - when he had been looking as good as any teenager ever got and when the adrenaline from his morning run had still been lingering in his veins - by the time he was seated at his desk, Kaidoh had lost his certainty. He imagined the best of possibilities - _a smiling Fuji, glowing with happiness as he takes Kaidoh's hand and whispers his agreement_ \- and side-by-side with that, he imagined the worst - _a shoulder as Fuji turns away, an expression of pity as an apology forms on his lips._  
  
He didn't linger on the worst. Though he would have liked more than anything to know what Fuji's reply would be, Kaidoh knew that his imagination was worthless if it couldn't be the truth.  
  
And the only way to find his answer was to ask.  
  
  
3\. Step Three: The Invitation  
Kaidoh searched at lunch. It was an easy search - following the familiar tone and depth and breezy laughter; catching the strands of light hair in a sea of black - and when Kaidoh's gaze landed on Fuji, the prodigy's gaze lifted to his as if automatically sensing a pair of watchful eyes.  
  
Fuji tracked him as he made his way to the lunch table; Kaidoh savored what little encouragement that afforded him. As soon as he took a seat next to Fuji, however, the other boy looked away and his back went rigid. Not exactly the reaction he was looking for, but Kaidoh was more certain that ever that he wanted to get this over with - that he would ask and Fuji would answer and Kaidoh would be happy with whatever he got.  
  
"Fuji-sempai?"  
  
It was an open-eyed gaze that snapped toward him. A cautious expression - but not without reason - that stopped Kaidoh's words in his throat. There was expectation too. A fair amount of apprehension. Kaidoh felt nervous fear crawling around in his chest, suddenly too aware of the people around them as Fuji must have been all this time.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Kaidoh shook his head, tried to smile lightly. "Could we talk...maybe later today?"  
  
The relief that spread through Fuji's expression should not have hurt so much.   
  
  
4\. Step Four: The Confession  
"I'm surprised that you gave me so much of a warning, Kaidoh-kun," Fuji said very carefully, as if he didn't already know why Kaidoh had called him out here. "Usually you ask for advice quite suddenly."  
  
Kaidoh nodded, fiddling lightly with the envelope between his hands. It had Fuji's name brushed across the front, and within, there were words that had taken weeks to write out properly. He'd finished it - finally - several days ago, had written and rewritten and fought over the words until they were as perfect as he could make them. Kaidoh thought that to give them over now...  
  
"Kaidoh-kun?" A quiet whisper from Fuji to spur him to action.  
  
If he was ever going to give these words to Fuji - even at the risk of rejection - he would have to do so now or he would lose his nerve altogether.  
  
"You don't have to read this," he said as he put the letter in Fuji's palm. He fell quiet for a moment as his fingers lingered around Fuji's wrist. He felt a sigh shudder through his chest. " _I like you a lot_ is basically what it says. And I know... I know that you probably wouldn't want to put up with the reaction that a relationship with me would cause, but-"   
  
He felt his throat close up when Fuji's eyes flicked up to meet his. He pushed the last of his words out: "But please, give it some thought."  
  
  
5\. Step Five: The Approval  
No one of Kaidoh's age should have to be so certain of his place in the world. Hozumi thought this as she put a dish into the oven for the last fifteen minutes of baking. Still, she could remember, with the clarity of mothers, Kaidoh's face - trembling with the tumble of emotions and the need to keep calm.  
  
"I didn't come to this idea easily," he'd said, tones darkening with determination as he fought with the strength taught to him by his father. "I tried to ignore it, but you're the one who'd always told me to know myself as I am and love who I am. It's not fair for you to tell me now that I should deny any portion."  
  
At the time, she'd been furious to find her lessons turned upon her. It had taken time to recognize his effort, while she'd clung desperately to her disappointment. It hurt now to know that in her memories, should she choose to draw them out, there would be her son's bloodshot and sore eyes the morning after and his silent profile as he stood next the ironing board while Hazue studied nearby at his brother's desk.  
  
And now, Kaidoh was going to bring someone home.   
  
Of course that someone would be another boy. Hozumi wondered if she already knew him, if she'd seen him and been long ago introduced. She wondered if - while she'd been at Kaidoh's tennis matches - he had been within the crowd or among the members of competing teams. The possibilities were limitless, useless to wonder when he would be stepping across the threshold any minute now.  
  
Was it wrong for a small part of her to hope that the confession she'd seen him tucking into his bag had been refused?  
  
Hozumi turned to her youngest son. "Our guest this evening," she started. "Any ideas?"  
  
Hazue smiled a little and hissed a breath across his tea. "Maybe," he answered as Kaidoh announced his return from the doorway.  
  
"Welcome home, Kaoru," she greeted as Kaidoh toed off his shoes and set his school bag against the wall. "How was your day?"  
  
The smile that blossomed across her son's face made Hozumi's apprehension tighten in her stomach - _would she like him? would he like her? would he be good to-?_ \- and then she saw the slighter boy standing behind Kaidoh.  
  
 _Fuji Shuusuke,_ she thought as she saw familiar, bright-blue eyes slide toward her son and the pleasantly embarrassed tint on his cheeks - surprised at herself, surprised at the girlish pride she felt welling in her and replacing her fear - _was well and truly caught._


End file.
